Price of Survival
by AzkadelliaBlast94
Summary: There is alway a price for something. When money has no merit what is left to give? The Dixon brother found alex a girl that lived in the same trailer park. Everyone thinks daryl is a great guy now at the prison but that girl in his shadow made him who his is. M for a reason.


it started the third night alex was camping with the Dixon knew them from before the world went to lived in the same trailer park.

Merle was out of it as always on whatever he snorted off the truck's dashboard. He went into his tent early leaving Alex and Daryl sitting at the campfire, if you could call it that it was only ambers. casting a low light in hopes not to attract any wakers. darly was hitting a bottle of jack daniels looking off to the distance.

Then turning his head motioning for alex to come closer. when she was next to him he grabbed her hand forcing her to sit in between his legs, her back to his chest she held her breath not sure what was going on.

"you know things are going to get hard around here. Supplies are like gold. Why should we keep you round? One more mouth to feed doesn't sound necessary" he rasped in her ear. his hands now spanned around her waist. alex froze at unfamiliar imate touches.

"Please" she whispered "what the world isn't a nice place. Nothing is free what are you going to do for me?" daryl shot back. "Anything, please don't leave me behind. i won't survive" she said quietly said. daryl grabbed her hair roughly pulling it to the side and said " Get in the tent" the liquor heavy on his breath.

Shakingly she got to her feet her head down a million thoughts going through her head. He was up behind her making her shuffle to the tent opening. once they were inside he didn't give her time to think. his hands on the back of alex's neck forcing his lips on hers. the kiss was hard and demanding he was pushing down her jeans and underwear.

alex was freaking out she never been with a man before. she didn't understand why he wanted her.

she was barely average, short with a few extra pounds on her. No man showed interest in her before.

Being a nineteen year old virgin wasn't really that common. Does he think she has experience? Will he be mad if she does it wrong?Can she do it wrong?

The stream of question in her head abruptly ended when darly placed both of his hands on her ass. Grinding against her before moving to pull her shirt over her head. She went to cover her self but he stopped that as he scooped down and kissed her. Somewhere along the way daryl lost his leather vast and wife beater. they were chest to chest alex gripping his biceps. both breathing heavy. His arms swept her up and he had both of them down on his pillow. He lended up to take his pant and boxed off leaving Alex exposed and vulnerable. She knew what was coming but the knowledge didn't stop her from freaking out.

"uhh i don't know wait , wait" she panicked daryl was already undressed kneeling in between her legs. Rubbing his head against her lips. Spreading the wetness around readying her. " no baby its too late. shh just relax." he had his hands on her hips now and pulled her down on his thick shaft. She cringed when he broke through the thin barrier. if he knew what he just did, he showed it no mind. Pumping in and out of her he set a steady pace. Moving her legs farther apart and higher up changing the possession leading into her more. It was all so much for aleX to bear, to understand. Moans slipped from her lips as tears built up in her eyes.

The heat in her lower stomach was fierce and daryl knew she was close. He grinded into her and reached down to rub her hard. She screeched and tried to move away slightly. daryl put an end to that " you going to cum for me you bitch?" She did black spots invited her vision, mouth dropped open letting out a breathless moan. Daryl pulled out dropping sticky hot globes on her stomach.

Just like that daryl was laying down next to her with his arm around her shoulder breathing starting to slow down. She moved to lay on her side facing him " am i going to have to do this with merle too?" she whispered in a small scared voice. Daryl huffed annoyed and grounded out " no you won't do anything like this for him even if he tries. Don't tell him about our deal. Go to sleep". With that they both closed their eyes.

Author note: i hope this isn't offensive. i tried my best and personally am happy with it. please review and follow me. should i continue? .


End file.
